Giving in
by LadyWitchita
Summary: The twins ask Haruhi a question, will she accept? Read to find out! That's all I can really say, or it'll ruin the mystery. Sorry! But if you read it, then you will find out? Right? Yes. TwinsxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Giving In

Haruhi was always headstrong against Tamaki, but when it came to the twins Haruhi just gave in. She didn't understand how they did it. They twins weren't all princely like, or to strait-faced, or to boy lolita like. She always gave in to their little antics, and she couldn't understand why. She never, ever wanted them to be upset, so she just gave in always. Haruhi spent many days thinking about it amongst the Host Club. Haruhi did not notice, but when she was staring off into space, the twins gave many glances. Sometimes they couldn't help but stare. They really loved her, they just didn't know how to express their feelings to her. _Would she reject? Hit us? Hate us forever? _The twins thought of the worst things that could happen if they confessed to her, but they never thought that maybe, just maybe she loved them too. Kaoru, the younger twin always gave good advice to his brother. Telling him how to confess to Haruhi, but then it came to him one day. He loved Haruhi too. He told Hikaru, and of course he wasn't mad. They talked a lot about Haruhi. They were always thinking of ways that they could confess, they just thought none of them were ever good.

~At the twins mansion~

Kaoru quickly hopped into bed with Hikaru, snuggling up close to him. "Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah Hikaru?"

"I think we should invite Haruhi over this weekend, I mean she has never seen our house. So? What do you think?" Kaoru shivered. Having Haruhi sleeping over? He knew they both wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Well, I don't know Hikaru. I mean we both love Haruhi, what would we do if something happened? I love her so much, I don't know if I could take it. Knowing she was in the next room."

"Yeah, I know. I love her too, but don't you think we could try it? I mean we could just have a lot of fun." Kaoru snuggled closer to Hikaru looking up at him.

"Well, I'll try, but I know I'll give in and you will soon too. We can talk to her tomorrow."

"Thanks Kaoru." Hikaru hugged his twin and shut off the lights.

"Welcome." The twins went into a deep sleep and dreamed, dreamed about Haruhi. As morning crept up, the twins awoke and jumped out of their bed. For which today was Saturday and they were planning to go to Haruhi's house. Kaoru took a quick shower, and then Hikaru. They wore their relax clothes. Mostly just shorts and t-shirts. They got dressed quickly, not saying a word to each other. They were thinking about one thing only. Haruhi. They ran out the door speeding in the direction of Haruhi's house. Which was only a couple of blocks away. The maids tried to stop them for some breakfast, but they were to fast and were already half way there within a few minutes. Hikaru stopped, and grabbed Kaoru's shirt. "Hey! Come on Hikaru we are almost there! I mean you can't be tired already!" Hikaru was not tired, in fact, he was faster than Kaoru by far.

"I'm not tired Kaoru, I just don't want Haruhi to answer the door and we are sweating like pigs and panting. Then we will have to tell her the truth because whenever we lie to her she knows. So can we just walk now?" Hikaru took in a big breath and sighed and began walking with his twin.

"Oh yeah, okay." _Kaoru is smarter than me, so why didn't he think of that? _Hikaru shrugged and continued walking. _Must be Haruhi getting to him, just like me. I can't wait to see her. I hope she accepts our offer. _Hikaru was contemplating his thoughts when finally they reached Haruhi's house. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Haruhi spoke with a faded voice as obviously she was in the other room. She ran quickly to the door. _I wonder who that could be, I wasn't supposed to be expecting visitors_, Haruhi thought. She fixed her ruffled hair a bit and opened the door, surprised. "Oh he guys. So sorry if I'm a mess, I wasn't expecting visitors today, and well dad is on a job for the whole weekend so I was just cleaning up some stuff- Haruhi was interrupted by the twins. They put their fingers to her lips.

"Haruhi, it's okay. May we come in?" Haruhi shivered.

"U-uh yeah please." Haruhi stepped back and the twins walked in and looked around while stealing glances from Haruhi. "Sorry if the house is a mess."

"No, it's fine."

"So Haruhi…

"…We were wondering…" the twins spun around and leaned against each other crossing their legs and arms. As the twins spoke in unison.

"If you would like to come to our house this weekend, since your father wont be home." Haruhi thought for a little.

"Well, I don't know, I have to ask dad, and this house is a mess…" Haruhi was blabbering on.

"Just yes or no Haruhi?" Hikaru said.

"Well…

**MWAHAHA! I am ending it there. It's my birthday and I have stuff to do. So, I thought I would write another story for you guys since you liked my first one. And thanks for all the nice reviews! If you like this one, review it! It makes me smile when you guys review my story. Anyway…**

**Haruhi: LadyWitchita! Wait, what kind of name is that? I mean I've heard weird names but-**

**Twins: Haruhi shh! *coughs* Does not own**

**Haruhi: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Twins: Or it's characters.**

**All: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Thanks for reading.**

**Twins:*sigh*Glad that's over, hey Haruhi lets go get some commoner's coffee.**

**Haruhi: Ugh, alright but you know I'm not making it, I'm just gonna show you this time so you can make it yourself.**

**Twins: Oh crap, uh… ENJOY! Come on Haruhi! *grabs her***

**Haruhi: WAIT! What are you guys talking ? *runs off***

**RANDOMNESS. Okay, Im done. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, enjoy this story. Last you were left a question. Okay, enjoy!**

"Yes or no Haruhi?"

"Well… I guess."

"Alright yes!" Kaoru and Hikaru jumped up and down in glee. They were so happy. Haruhi just smiled and stood there, watching the twins be so childish over one little answer. Little did she know, that the answer she just gave them just might be the best answer of her life.

"Calm down guys, let me go pack okay?" The twins just nodded. Haruhi turned around and walked towards her room. The twins followed. Haruhi turned back, "You know, I have to get dressed so stop following me." Haruhi smirked. The twins returned that same devilish smile.

"Well… we wouldn't

"…Mind if you…"

"Put on a show for us." The twins still grinning. Haruhi stop smiling, and looked the twins strait in the eyes.

"No. Now leave." She pointed her finger in the direction of her couch. The twins frowned and turned around.

"Fine. But we will always except the offer." Hikaru said.

"Mhm, yeah." Haruhi said sarcastically. She was smiling on the inside though. Haruhi shut the door, and locked it. Knowing the twins she put a chair in front of the door as well. She didn't want them barging in randomly and see her in her own bra and underwear. _That would be so embarrassing. I wonder what Hikaru and Kaoru are planning. Especially Kaoru, he is never this excited except when he is planning something with Hikaru. Now, what should I wear? I'm not wearing a dress, maybe some jeans? Yeah whatever, these will work. I wonder if Hikaru and Kaoru would like- _Haruhi was interrupted by her thoughts when a loud knock was heard.

"Hey Haruhi you almost done? Can we come in now? We're bored." The spoke in unison. Haruhi still realized she was in pants with no shirt on. She quickly put on a black tank top.

"Yeah hold on." Haruhi removed the chair and unlocked the door. The twins were standing in the doorway in shock. "What? Do I look stupid?" The twins couldn't even talk.

"U-u-uh n-n-n-o. You l-l-look f-fine." Hikaru stuttered. And Kaoru, well, he was frozen. Haruhi smiled.

"Oh good. I thought this was to skin tight but, we are just going to your house." Haruhi looked up and the twins were still looking at her. She waved her hand in front of them. Then their heads just dropped. Haruhi frowned, she wondered what was wrong. "Guys what's wrong?" She picked up their chins with her hands. The twins shivered. "Well, if you wont tell me I'm just gonna not leave with you and you can be alone all weekend." Haruhi smiled again. Then, the twins stammered back into action.

"We are fine! Let's go Haruhi!" Again in unison. They grabbed Haruhi and ran her to the limo that was waiting for them. Haruhi was shoved out the door. She was sandwiched between the redheads when they were running with her.

"Uh, guys? I think I- Haruhi was interrupted when the twins stopped and spoke.

"We're here!" Again in unison. Haruhi thought for a moment. _How the hell do they do that? Always speak perfectly in unison? And so well toned when finishing each others sentences. It's like they can read minds or something._ Haruhi was thinking while the twins were talking away about something. Haruhi was let go, finally by the twins and she walked slowly up to the twins mansion.

"W-w-wow. This is amazing." Haruhi was a little excited. Which meant she really like their house- sorry, mansion.

"Really? Thanks Haruhi." Hikaru smiled and they walked into the huge mansion. At the entrance six maids and butlers waited to greet the twins and Haruhi.

"Good afternoon Hitachiin-sans."

"Hey."

"Sup." They took Haruhi all around their mansion, with the family history and everything. Haruhi was so amazed. They even had a huge library, which of course was never used. Then the last room in the house they showed her was their room. It was filled with expensive furniture and paintings. With two king-size beds. But only one was messy. _Oh my god, they sleep together? Hot. WAIT WHAT? Why am I even thinking like this? Get it together Haruhi. Oh my goodness. _Haruhi shook her head at her own thoughts. Haruhi walked over to the neatly made bed and laid down. She was tired from the cleaning, probably for running so fast with the twins.

"This bed is so comfortable." Haruhi closed her eyes and smiled. Then she felt movement and four muscular arms wrap around her.

"Oh Haruhi you're so cute!" Hikaru smiled. Kaoru agreed. _Great, please don't act like Tamaki now. _Haruhi opened her eyes, and started stuttering when she spoke.

"U-u-uh g-g-uys?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"No reason. We felt like cuddling, isn't that what friends do?" Haruhi sighed.

"No, that's what couples do." Haruhi giggled. And the twins smiled once more. Now, the twins were contemplating how they were going to confess to Haruhi. And they only had two days to figure it out.

**Heyo! Uh, yeah… it's still my birthday but for you peeps, I wrote another chapter. So, hope you like it.**

**Haruhi: LadyWitchita! *mumbles* Still a weird name…**

**Twins: *rolls eyes* Does not own!**

**Haruhi: Ouran High School Host Club!**

**Twins: Or it's characters!**

**All: Enjoy!**

**Twins: Hey Haruhi, wanna go dress up?**

**Haruhi: No.**

**Twins: Please?**

**Haruhi: No way in hell. Let's just go okay?**

**Twins: Alright whatever, we're bored anyway. **

**ENJOY THIS STORY!**

**Note: Thank you for the awesome reviews and some people said Happy Bday to me, so thanks for that! Uh, yeah. Im gonna either go play xbox, draw on my tablet. Or watch some recorded Steve Wilkos Shows or some Supernatural! Are you guys fans of them? I think they are amazing. Okay… rambling now. Sorry! Bye, sorry for such a short chapter. Okay, now Im done. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Later that night~

Haruhi was in her guest bedroom laying down admiring a painting she found lovely, beautiful water color painted flowers. Haruhi felt a little calm even though she was in a house with two devils. _Ugh, man the twins pulled me out of the house so fast, that I forgot my bag. Damn them. Why did I agree to this anyway? _Haruhi despite forgetting her bag, she was still had other things on her mind. _Wow, wait till Tamaki hears about this. He is going to flip out, maybe kill the twins? I cannot let that happen, I would miss them too much. Wait… what? Why did I just say that? The twins are annoying but missing them? They're just my friends. I don't understand. I guess I am stressed, so I am clinging to them, well I will not allow that. I am independent, I can survive on my own. Hm, what time is it? _Haruhi looked over to the clock that was on her marble night stand. _Uh, it's already 10:02 PM? Wow, where did they day go? As a matter of fact, I haven't seen the twins all day. They just gave me a tour of their house, and a map. Then they disappeared to their room. Maybe I will go check on them. Now where is that map? _Haruhi was still thinking as she rummaged through her jacket pocket for her map. Luckily the twins marked their room on Haruhi's map. Which was conveniently right next to her room. _Wow, that's nice. Well, I guess I don't need this map then. _Haruhi set the map down and walked out of her room. She walked to the next room, which was the right, and she was about to knock when she heard yelling. "_Hikaru, I know! How are we supposed to tell her?"_

"_How the hell should I know Kaoru? I love her too! But what the hell man? We aren't writing it into a note! That's corny!"_

"_Well got any bright ideas dumbass?" _

"_Don't call me a dumbass!" _Haruhi was standing there, dumbfounded. _They love me? What, how? I mean? I'm just me. There is nothing exciting about me. How? _Haruhi asked herself all these questions in her mind. When she was still listening, she heard banging around.

"_That's what you get!"_

"_Hikaru what the hell?" _Haruhi managed to figure out that they were fighting.

"_Be quiet she'll hear us!" _Then Haruhi just knocked, to get them to stop fighting.

"_Oh great, that's probably her. Nice one. I told you!"_

"_Yeah whatever." _The twins talking got quieter as they reached the door. Hikaru opened the door, Kaoru was right behind him.

"Hey Haruhi what's up?" Kaoru said, stepping aside as well as Hikaru, gesturing to come in.

"Well I heard you guys fighting, so I came over here to check on you guys. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah we're fine." Hikaru stated.

"No, actually we aren't. Haruhi, I have to tell you something. WE have to tell you something."

"No, we don't!"

"YES WE DO!" Kaoru and Hikaru started pushing each other, and fell on the bed. Haruhi just watched. Then she started to laugh.

"Why can't you guys just tell me? We are friends right?-_I wish we could be more_-Stop fighting like two little girls over a guy. Goodness."

_If you only knew what we were fighting about. _Hikaru thought, as Kaoru most likely did the same.

"Okay, well even if we tell you, do you promise to still be our friend if you don't except?" Haruhi smiled, and the twins blushed a cherry red.

"Of course."

"Okay, well…

"… we wanted to say…"

"…that we…" And in perfect unison the twins said the magic words.

"We love you. Ever since, you could tell us apart." The twins proposed a painful smile, thinking she would reject. Of course, they were wrong, but Haruhi didn't wasn't sure of her feelings yet. Haruhi freaked a little.

"Uh, I think, I uh have to go now. I am very tired, uh, goodnight!" Haruhi rushed out of the room. She let a tear escape from her eye as she walked over to her room. She flopped on her bed, not knowing what to do. _Do I love them? Should I? I mean if they love me, does that mean… I love them? Do I? I think…I… do. I do, I love them. I do. I do._ A blush crept onto her face. She whispered to herself softly "I…love…them." Haruhi just turned out the light, hoping she would get some sleep.

~Twins Room~

~"Great, she doesn't love us, and now she is probably never gonna talk to us ever again." Hikaru frowned looking down and tears started flowing.

"Yeah, I know. I love her, why won't she love us?" Tears were flowing from Kaoru's eyes as well. The twins just sat in darkness, hugging each other in sadness. They loved her so much, and she rejected them.~

Haruhi woke in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep after she realized she loved the twins. She was just sitting in that king size bed pondering her thoughts. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I want to give them a kiss. A _Sakura kiss. _I really love them, ugh I can't take it anymore!" Haruhi stormed out of the bathroom and out of her room, she headed towards the twins room. She knocked on their door. After about two minutes, two sleepy twins with rustled hair opened the door. Their voices a bit groggily and their eyes bloodshot from crying. "Uh, guys? Can I tell you something?"

"Hm?" The twins were half awake, they just got to sleep, since they were sulking all night.

"I, uh… I l-l-ove y-y-o-ou." Haruhi closed her eyes, hoping for a response. She felt her arm being grabbed, and lights turned on, she was in the twins room. Haruhi opened one eye hesitantly, and then the other slowly. The twins were standing in front of her.

"Is that true Haruhi?" The twins said.

"Uh, yeah…I'm sorry I ran out on you guys, it's just I was so confused and I didn't know what to do and I- Haruhi was cut off when Hikaru kissed her, and Kaoru from behind magically.

"We love you too." Haruhi was shocked. She loved them, and they loved her. She didn't realize it either, she's so oblivious to some things that she suffers from it. They were loving on her and she finally gave in to the twins, and in return, she got her_ Sakura kiss._

**A/N: Hellllloo! Sorry it took me a couple of days to right this. Anyway, this is a short story, mostly because, weeeeeeellll I don't know. But it's short. Anyway, if Im right, Sakura means 'Cherry Blossom' and obviously Kiss…. Well ya, put that together. I don't know why I chose 'Cherry Blossom Kiss' It just sound cool in Japanese. I am also listening to the Japanese theme song of OHSHC. But the full version, and I like it! Once again, thanks for reading and reviews, and the **

**Happy Bdays. And thank you for taking time out of your precious day to read my story! **

**Twins: LadyWitchita!**

**Haruhi: Does not own!**

**All: Ouran Highschool Host Club! Or it's characters. Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Haruhi: Okay, well, see you later guys, Im gonna go study.**

**Twins: not ah, let's go play dress up again! *Grabs Haruhi and runs***

**Haruhi: Nooooooo! I have to go study! *voice fades***

**Okay, thanks for reading ^_^ Bye!**


End file.
